1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing devices and methods capable of reducing overshoot/undershoot effects at edges of images while performing peaking processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In image processing, peaking processing can make edges of video objects in an image clearer and make color(s) of the video objects and color(s) of the background distinct from each other. Overshoot/undershoot effects may occur after peaking processing, however. In a typical situation of the overshoot/undershoot effects, abnormal phenomena may occur at the edges of the video objects, causing an extremely unnatural appearance of the video objects.